


New Friend

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	New Friend

How am I supposed to endure this? I stare at my father's lifeless body with my sister, Zenobia before it's shipped off to Lykos. And as I do so, I feel a flood of emotions. We've won the war, but who exactly is "we?" 

Among The Five Kingdoms, Abanthus is the odd one out for sure. For years, my people, especially my father, have pillaged and subjugated the other kingdoms in his quest to form one strong nation and lead the effort to destroy the Iron Empire. We may be allies, but years of bloodshed are not so quickly forgotten. 

I see the uneasy looks I get from others. Even know my father is responsible, I am still a Nevrakis, and in my father's absence, Zenobia and I are seen as an extension of him.

This doesn't seem to bother my sister. But that doesn't surprise me. She always took to the lessons we were taught about how we are stronger and therefore superior to other kingdoms. Were she not also pragmatic I would worry for her. But she knows not to let her arrogance get the better of her. At least for now. I imagine that Kenna will find a way to achieve peace while helping Zenobia save face. 

Ah, Kenna. The very epitome of what it is to be a beautiful woman. How I long to run my fingers in her flowing, brown hair. To taste her crimson lips and to know her as a husband would his wife. I have every reason to think her my enemy, but the fire for Kenna Rys burns deep in my heart. How I would love to make her my queen, and the mother of my children.

I shake my head. It does me no good to torture myself with such thoughts. Kenna knows how I feel about her. About how damned near everyone in The Five Kingdoms feel about her. She will have to choose for herself, and I must prepare myself to see such a lovely creature with another.

Instead, I look to my sister, standing mere inches from me. Her face is difficult to read. Does she mourn our father, or is she consumed with thoughts of what to do with her new position? And what would I think if it was the latter? Luther Nevrakis was many things, but an affectionate father was not one of them. I couldn't honestly say whether or not she loved me. Nor could I answer truthfully about myself. 

I suppose that's the answer to my longing for sweet Kenna. You see, all my life I've been known as "Prince Diavolos, son of Luther and rightful heir to Abanthus." A lofty-sounding title, but it spoke little of who I was as a person, not that anyone cared how I felt. Except for Baltair and Seoras, my younger brothers. To them, I was simply "Diavolos." After they died, I wept bitterly not only for them but for my identity as a person and not a title.

Kenna changed all of that. That night on the airship, she listened to me. Really listened. She treated me like the person I aspire to be. It was the first time since my brothers' death that I felt a profound connection to someone. 

Dammit. There I go thinking about Kenna again. I need to focus on the matter at hand. Zenobia needs to be comforted, whether she knows it or not, so I awkwardly wrap my arm around her in a hug. It's no surprise when she starts to pull away, but she soon sinks into my chest, and I hear the tears flow. Nothing needs to be said. This is a hard time for both of us. We mourn our loss, but it's sad to think we were never close to our father, to begin with. 

Finally, the carriage with his body rides off to Lykos. There he will get a proper burial, which is truthfully more than he deserves. 

After a moment, Zenobia quickly wipes her face and throws a scowl at me that I read loud and clear. She can be vulnerable to someone else in the future. Perhaps King Tevan. Zenobia's always fancied him, and I don't see why he wouldn't return the attraction.

So now I find myself without distraction and head to the tavern. I'm hoping that the drink will help me forget my anxiety. I know that Kenna Rys will choose a spouse tonight, but for the life of me, I don't know who it'll be.

***

Something is comforting about the smell of stale ale and the sweat of the soldiers. Not that I enjoy it, mind you, but I've come to associate it with the end of a war. And right now, that's what I need for I am weary of fighting. There aren't many spots to sit when I notice her. 

I haven't had a chance to meet Val Greaves, but her reputation precedes her. Everyone in Lykos knows about the former Mercenary turned loyal soldier to Queen Kenna. In fact, I've heard that their relationship goes beyond that.

"Is this seat taken?" I finally ask her.

"It's all yours," she mutters back without stopping to look up. 

I squeeze in and look at this woman next to me. The leather armor scrunches with each subtle movement of her, and her deadman's flail is stained of blood. I find myself hoping that none of it belongs to Nevrakis warriors. Though she pays me no mind, I find myself entranced with her. She's beautiful. So much so that if not for Kenna, I would say that this mercenary is the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. 

The way she carries herself tells me that she would rather not be thought of this way, but I can't help myself. Her auburn hair drapes behind her neck in such a messy yet attractive way. I laugh to myself thinking that if Kenna chooses neither of us, I could do worse for a second choice than Val. Although, I'm pretty sure that this woman has no interest in a man like me. Or any man for that matter. 

"So, you're pretty close to Kenna, right?" I immediately regret my attempt at small talk as Val slams her mug on the table.

"What's it to you?" She asks, her face turning a red hue.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I didn't mean to offend you."

A bitter laugh escapes Val's lips. "You're a bad liar, Luther junior."

"Please don't call me that," I say with a sigh, but she ignores me, continuing on.

"You want her, don't you? Well, join the club, because everyone wants Kenna. Everyone aches for her touch..."

Val shakes her head, "a lot of people are going to be heart-broken tonight, so I figured I'd drink my sorrows away now." 

She's right, of course. Many people will feel loss on this night, and I know that Val and I are both deserving of the woman we love. There's a strange relief in that. For if I cannot have beautiful Kenna, then I can at least take joy that she's with such a worthy woman who will love her without restraint.

"You know what I think?" I ask Val.

"No," she curtly responds, "and I don't care either."

I laugh. Despite her attempts to make me think otherwise, I know she's a good-hearted individual.

"Just the same, I'm going to tell you." I lean in to whisper. "I think it's down to the two of us."

Val smirks. "What makes you say that?" 

"The way I see it, Kenna's had her eye on six of us. You, me, Dominic, Raydan, King Tevan, and Queen Annelyse. So, it breaks down like this: Dominic is a close friend, but we all know he's had eyes for the dragon woman."

"Sei."

"Yes, that's the one. He is clearly interested in both Kenna and Sei so Kenna will make the choice for him. On to Raydan, who I admit is good-looking and charming. But he's a spymaster and their world is one in the shadows. A king is nothing if not a public figure, so he's out. Queen Annelyse loves Aurelia too much to rule by Kenna's side, for Stormholt is very far away from her home. Either, they will stretch themselves thin going back and forth, or they will move permanently leaving one to resent the other. And as for King Tevan; a good man, to be sure, but he isn't the most committed person. You and I have spent every possible minute with Kenna since meeting her, but he would leave to Fydoria for long periods even though his kingdom is quite close to Stormholt."

"Leaving just the two of us," Val crosses her arms and raises her eyebrow before insisting that I go on.

"As for us, I can only base you on what I've heard and our meeting tonight, but it's safe to say that we're both hardened bastards who haven't opened up to anyone in a long time, if at all, before meeting Kenna. We may come from different backgrounds, but both feel more comfortable among soldiers than nobles. Ruling would challenge us both, but we'd do anything to make Kenna happy, including bear the weight of the crown."

"So what separates us?"

"Not much," I admit, "to be sure I come with political advantages and our union would be more conventional. But Kenna Rys rarely allows herself to be dictated by anything apart from her own heart. And there's the matter of what you would bring to the marriage. Despite my best efforts, I will ultimately be seen as royalty. Born with a silver spoon in my mouth. But you, Val Greaves, are one of the people. With you sharing the throne, they would be confident that their needs are represented in a way that no one else can."

A tense silence ensues before Val speaks up. "So it all comes down to Kenna's feelings."

"In which case," I raise my glass, "may the best man win."

"You mean the best woman," Val retorts, and we clink our mugs together.

Just then a chill comes down upon me, and I turn around to see Kenna at the tavern's entrance. Her face is solemn with a half-hearted smile when she sees Val and me together. This is it. Tonight we find out who Kenna chooses to marry. And I may be nervous, but in the end, I know I'll be happy. Either I will marry the most extraordinary woman I've ever met, or a genuine joy will overtake me as I celebrate a happy ending for my new friend.


End file.
